


by the fire

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Series: Almost Unreal [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Doesn’t matter that they’re not virgins-- neither of them have been in years, for that matter--and that this isn’t Jack’s first time on the merry-go-round. But rimming was something that never came up. Regular sex was pretty fucking fantastic, and Jack sucked dick so prettily. They were doing all right in that department.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> -churns butter very quickly-

“You’re usually so dignified,” Gabriel says, and Jack buries his face in the pillow. Gabriel is caressing his ass with the air of someone cradling something beloved, and Jack would hit him if he weren’t so mortified by this turn of events. “I think you’re beautiful like this.”

“Just do it already,” Jack says, and it would be way more threatening if his voice had stayed fierce. In this precarious position his voice is subdued and hesitant. It’s tempting to just push his face into the pillow and pretend that any of this isn’t happening, but Gabriel has started pressing little kisses up the back of Jack’s thighs.

Jack shivers.

Gabriel doesn’t pass up the opportunity to admire Jack in this pose. Ass in the air, thighs planted wide apart, toes curling in shame and arousal as Jack's dick bobs whenever he shifts, ruddy and half-hard. 

“Do you want me to lube you up?” Gabriel asks, smirking as he presses his cheek against Jack’s ass. Cheek to cheek. Heh.

Jack mumbles something incomprehensible, and turns enough so that Gabriel catches sight of his flush. “Whatever you like. It’s your show.”

“It was my idea, yes,” Gabriel says agreeably, and licks a stripe up right between Jack’s asscheeks, swiping over his hole firmly. Jack groans and promptly hides his face again, knuckles turning white as he clenches the pillow tighter.

Gabriel can distinctly make out a “fuck you” somewhere in the general direction of Jack’s face.

“Later,” Gabriel says, still smug, but moves closer. It would be a waste to not partake of this feast before him, after all. Gabriel spreads the cheeks, admiring the sparse hairs curling around Jack’s asshole. It’s still wrinkled up tight, clenched out of nervousness.

Doesn’t matter that they’re not virgins-- neither of them have been in years, for that matter--and that this isn’t Jack’s first time on the merry-go-round. But rimming was something that never came up. Regular sex was pretty fucking fantastic, and Jack sucked dick so prettily. They were doing all right in that department.

But then Amelie had turned at their apartment this morning talking about how she would never walk into any room Hanzo was in with McCree without knocking ever again.

“He had his tongue in Hanzo’s ass!” She had said, waving a pair of enormous sunglasses around. “There is intimacy between close friends, and there are things that even close friends do not need to know about each other.”

“Like what?” Gabriel had asked, smirking.

Amelie had pinned him with a deadly look before slipping the sunglasses on. “Like the fact that all Hanzo really needs to come is a tongue in his ass. Didn’t even a hand on his dick, Gabriel . I nearly handed in my two weeks’ notice on the way out.”

Which brought them to where they were tonight.

Gabriel peppers little kisses around Jack’s hole, watching as every peck that strays too close has Jack tensing up momentarily before relaxing. He takes a small break to pause and squeeze a dollop of lube onto his fingers. Jack shivers when Gabriel smears it over his hole, pushing a finger into him before pulling out with a soft pop.

“We don’t have to do this, you know,” Gabriel points out, trying to control himself. They haven’t even started (not really, at least), and he’s fully hard at the sight of Jack trying to stay still.

Also, he hasn’t let go of Jack’s ass.

Jack shakes his head. “I want this,” he says, and even though his voice is muffled by the pillow Gabriel can hear the truth in it.

Gabriel responds by planting a kiss right on Jack’s hole, and without further ado he snakes his tongue out and pushes against the furled muscle. Jack jerks beneath him in surprise, lifting his head off the pillow and gasping. Gabriel goes to town on him, reaching a hand underneath to grab Jack’s cock clumsily.

Jack is fully erect, dick swinging beneath him, and it would be funny if Gabriel wasn’t so fucking turned on. He jerks Jack slowly with one hand while the other keeps him open, and Gabriel eats Jack out. He thrusts into Jack shallowly, tongue pointed and narrow and stabbing, and Jack sobs into the pillow. 

Then Gabriel lets his tongue relax, fattening and flattening, and he pushes at Jack’s rim, spreading him open. Jack flat out _wails_ , clutching the pillow, and Gabriel tightens his grip on Jack’s dick.

“Don’t move,” Gabriel warns, and sneaks a look at Jack’s face. 

He’s red-cheeked and teary, looking right back at Gabriel .

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Gabriel praises, and loosens his hold on Jack’s dick, moving his hand slowly. He returns to alternating between both tongue movements, loosening Jack, bringing his thumb closer and hooking it to pull Jack’s rim wider. Jack is wet and positively _sloppy_ with saliva and lube. Gabriel can feel the lube smearing on his cheeks, along with his own spit, and god if that isn’t hot.

Then there is a hand on his hand, and Gabriel stops.

Jack’s palm is warm, and he’s jerking himself off, fingers shifting over Gabriel’s sinuously before twisting around them. Jack’s hips move, thrusting into their joined hands, and he shifts upwards so that he’s balancing on his forearm.

He cranes his neck to look at Gabriel . “Fuck me,” Jack says, in a voice that brooks no argument, and Gabriel can only obey.

+

“I like rimming,” Gabriel says later that night, grinning into Jack’s back. “Come on, admit it. You loved it. You liked me eating you out, my tongue in your ass, making you come.”

Jack pulls the blanket up over his shoulder. “You didn’t make me come.”

“I could have,” Gabriel argues, and tries to stifle his yawn. “You just stopped me.”

Jack turns around in bed so that they’re face to face. Gabriel grins at him, bringing a hand up to Jack’s cheek. “Hey, handsome.”

Jack smiles at him sleepily. “Hello, Gabe.”

+

[00:53] Reaper: we tried rimming  
[00:53] Reaper: jack likes it :)   
[00:56] Widowmaker: fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you guys know how fast I can write porn, I mean work, [here is my commissions post](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/post/147528180263/fun-times-to-be-had-for-all-my-commissions-are). You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwatobio) or [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/).


End file.
